jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Kamijou/Personality and Relationships
Personality Now years older, as a young adult, the most notable aspect about Seiji is his surprising bluntness. He appears to lack any idea about what the word "subtly" means (though later battles would show that he does indeed know how to lie to people's faces), and will tell people his opinion about them or whatever they espouse as belief right to their face, no matter how negative or offensive. While he often ends up in trouble (or worse) due to this policy, he refuses to compromise on it, believing it to be the one and most important thing that his father gave him: the belief in being totally honest with others and yourself. Despite this, he keeps a polite exterior around him at all times, and isn't afraid to say the most painfully blunt words possible while keeping a serene smile on his face. This habit appears to extend to fighting, as he will often list out what exactly he plans to do to them in battle before actually taking action. It is at this point that the calm exterior falls away, and Seiji deals with enemies with an emotion-fueled and fiery exterior. His catchphrase appears to be "My hobbies include..." often being followed with his very next action, and some of the purpose behind this manner of doing things in fights seems to be gaining a moment of shock or confusion with his opponent, opening them up for the actual attack to land. While he is later shown to care deeply about the effect his words might have and constantly agonize over what might happen when he speaks the way he does, he refuses to give up this belief, even among allies. Granted, when speaking with friends and the like Seiji appears to be more sheepish than usual, more open, relaxed, and almost nervous when it comes to speaking his mind freely, to the point that he will occasionally apologize or preface this "mode" activating. When it comes to compliments, however, he holds nothing back, no matter how awkward or uncomfortable they might make the person, and he speaks it with an earnest heart that is said to never yield to anything. As one who grew up often relying on himself and himself alone, one would expect that Seiji would not take to friends and companions readily. In this regard, said person would be both right and wrong at the same time. Seiji took to having friends and allies with surprising readiness, and developed attachments with them quite easily. He cares deeply about his friends to an almost ridiculous and unreasonable extent, to the point that he would be fully prepared to die for someone he had become friends with only moments before. Among them, he relaxes a lot more, and in an interesting way becomes more nervous than with around people he is less close with (as detailed above). This is because of how much he actually treasures their friendship, to the point that the very thought of losing it is devastating to him, and thus he treats them as well as he can. While with other people he maintains a measure of compose in every department (for the most part), a lot more of Seiji's beliefs and personality can be seen in the way that he interacts with those he considers comrades. He seems to be something of a lighthearted prankster, often delivering 'deadpan' (as deadpan as a remarkably lighthearted tone of voice can be) remarks that shock or horrify others before revealing himself to be kidding. He often attempts the likes of puzzles or the assembly of complicated mechanisms, hoping to gain the ability to use them or solve them by himself without effort, and when confronted with an obstacle in this department appears to become frustrated, often mumbling angrily under his breath while making another try at it, if not freezing and looking exasperatedly at the device in question. He becomes easily and quietly excited about things, his expression changing to a more comedic one, with stars visible in both eyes as he subtly moves towards whatever has caught his interest. His mind wanders freely in a casual environment, and it is not necessarily a rare occurrence to see him staring off into space when being talked to, his mind having moved beyond the conversation while still absorbing it. Despite being born and raised in Japan, he has only neutral feeling towards Japanese food and seems to enjoy sampling the cuisine of various countries they enter, with a remarkable inclination and love of Indian food. Seiji also sports an immense appetite, to the point that he will often eat several servings of food without having been noticed finishing, shocking others. His table manners are noticeably bad, though he makes strides to improve them over the course of the series. With as much as he prizes his friends, Seiji becomes truly furious when they are interfered with or hurt in any way. When in this state he loses all sense of honor and fairness in a battle, willing to pull any trick in order to ensure victory and showing no remorse over any admonitions for it, unless they come from the mouths of those he was trying to befriend. Indeed, Seiji will stop any attack or strategy should one of his allies convince or plea for him not too, even mid-battle. While ordinarily Seiji will offer his enemies a chance to survive (though preparing for them to spit at the deal and attack him once more with their dying breath), he has on rarer occasions not shown any such mercy. The greatest example would be his initial strike on Judas Priest following the death of Piero Zeppeli, which was mentioned as being fully intended to kill him rather than incapacitate. In fact, for the majority of their fight, Kamijou's main intention was to kill his enemy, a rare occurrence over such a long period. Situations such as this aside, Seiji's main goal in battle, especially during Stand fighter battles, is to defeat his opponent without killing them. Thus, his attacks are specifically aimed at damaging their Stand enough so that they will fall unconscious, and not actually destroy it, an event that would lead to their death. Rather, despite being always cautious at the end of a fight for betrayal, Seiji's capacity for kindness towards his opponents is considered astonishing, as he is always ready to forgive them for their actions should they be genuinely sorry. It is this tendency that has allowed him to recruit several former enemies in the battle to his own camp, them largely becoming valued allies in the process. Inherited down the Joestar line, Seiji is fundamentally a good person and will rush to the aid of anyone, regardless of their circumstances, as soon as he sees them in some sort of peril or sorrow. He is remarkably sympathetic and refuses to allow someone else's problems be exclusively their business if he can help it (though he often struggles with allowing them to help themselves while he is already aiding them), and early on he wouldn't brook any talk of people dealing with things themselves, as it was a sensitivity he would only develop through constant encounters with various people. He is extremely sensitive to sob stories and will often cry outright at them, though without any visible change to his current expression, often nodding along and patting their back with tears visibly pouring down his face. While running away from a battle he has already started leaves a bad taste in his mouth, resorting to the Joestar family's ultimate secret technique is not unheard of. In addition the hobbies listed above, Seiji has also shown interest in a variety of other things, as well as various preferences. His favorite food appears to be bhatoora, and he prefers action films, especially from the early to late 90s, showing himself to be something of a nostalgia freak from that era. Indeed, he has on occasion demonstrated unreasonably deep knowledge of that period, occasionally rambling about the various products, films, comics, and more from that period in battle. He prefers comfortable clothing over ones that look nice (though loves outfits that combine both), and once he has worn an outfit he will continue to wear it as long as possible (including regular washes). While he rarely reads onscreen, one of his initial oddities was revealed to be often bringing the school textbooks home to read ahead of the class, even if he didn't understand any of it, and he holds the Morioh record for most books never returned to the library, to the point that according to him he occasionally finds an armed guard watching him whenever he enters, if he's allowed entry at all. He has no skill in video games and has largely sworn them off as a form of petty revenge, though if a large group of friends are playing and offer it he will reluctantly join in. Seiji sports a fierce desire to be independent, fostered by his childhood, and will do anything to increase his level of self-sufficiency. This ranges from immediately learning the recipe of any dish he likes at any restaurant he visits (whether or not he can speak their language is irrelevant to him at the time) to the aforementioned attempts to assemble and understand any new bit of technology or appliance not known to him. This tendency spreads out even to the battlefield on occasion, with Kamijou being the first to offer to fight an opponent single-handedly and on rare occasions having to be talked into accepting aid. He is remarkably stubborn about this, often refusing aid in any endeavor he attempts and insisting that he can do whatever he wants to do by himself if need be. He is not adverse to going off on his own, even if it lead to a trap, and will occasionally take actions without consulting the rest of the group. While this becomes a recurring point of contention early on, he manages to move beyond it somewhat, though aspects of it still stick with him in a more harmless fashion. Seiji claims to have difficulty truly opening up to people, though many of his allies gain a deep understanding of him by the time of the final battle and beyond. On somewhat rare occasions, Seiji has used the term , in reference to his ancestors. Relationships Family Father- Mother- Friends Emilia Vartiainen- Raghnall Mac Ghabhann- Piero Zeppeli- Fiore Zeppeli- Honghui Lok- Bearoque- Enemies Judas Priest- Ryo Nishikiri- Moriai Rokudo- Christine Reine- Dante Inferiro Orlandrius- References